


for you

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Blackbeard.  Before and after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses/profile)[**30_kisses**](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses/) theme #21, violence; pillage/plunder; extortion. Spoilers for Chapter 440+.

_Looks like I can't let you live. That brat is my little brother._

+++

When Ace rushes toward Blackbeard for the final time, all he can think of is Luffy. He is going to make Whitebeard the pirate king, but Luffy is his little brother. Luffy will live. Luffy must live.

Ace is Luffy's big brother, and there is a responsibility that goes with that. He must always protect Luffy, no matter what, Luffy with his unwavering belief, his determined ideals, his innocent smile, the only person he would give his everything for.

Ace would give his life to make Whitebeard the pirate king, but he would give his soul, his existence to keep Luffy alive.

+++

When Luffy learns the news, he cannot believe it. Ace is his big brother, and those two words mean too many things they had cemented in their childhood. Luffy doesn't care about what is happening on Whitebeard's ship, but he cares about Ace, and he is angry.

Blackbeard had come after him before, and now Luffy will go after Blackbeard. He had gone after CP9 when they took Robin, and he will go after Blackbeard for hurting Ace. Robin is nakama. Ace is family. Ace is Luffy's only brother.

+++

Ace is completely loyal to Whitebeard, but he belongs to Luffy. If Whitebeard is his reason for living, then Luffy is his reason for being.

In the moments before Ace meets Blackbeard, all he can remember is that time in childhood, when he had been tickling Luffy and Luffy had kissed him, grinning and devious. It had meant a lot of things then that he did not realize until much later, but it can only be Luffy.

For Luffy, he will win.

07.01.31


End file.
